Playing The Distance Game
by LabyrinthOfSeddie
Summary: With everyone gone Sam can't help but realize the one she doesn't want to lose is slipping away. Maybe the distance game can work out for her. Seddie abound.
1. Playing The Distance Game

_As she gazed out of the rain soaked window from her chair in The Groovy Smoothie Sam Puckett thought about how long she could sit here without being asked to leave. Looking around she took note of just how empty it was for a Friday night. But then again it was raining badly even for Seattle. Though the emptiness of it suited her just fine. She was used to it. Her mother Pam was never around much to begin with and now shes taken off for a commune in Oregon with her newest lucky suitor. Well maybe she would say he was lucky while Sam would have the opposite thought. It wasn't that Sam hated her mother. In fact the young blonde loved her. It was just that her mother never really had good luck when it came to men. How her and Melanie , her twin sister , came to be is beyond her. As Sams mom would say their father was the one good man she ever had but it just wasn't meant to be. They both loved each other as Sam could tell by the many pictures and little home videos that were left after the fire that took there fathers life. Sams father Daniel Puckett , Danny to his friends and family , was a fire fighter for the city of Tacoma. He would give his life two years before Sam and Pam moved to Seattle so her mom could start a restaurant when Sam was twelve. Her sister Melanie however was to stay back with Danny's parents so she could continue with her education. Sam though moved to Seattle with her mom. There was many times however that she truly missed Tacoma. All of her friends lived there and more importantly her sister lived there. Sam knew that she wasn't as smart or athletically gifted as Melanie. Yet they loved each other and she missed their connection. She never thought that she'd find a connection like that again. And then it happened. A girl named Carly Shay who had just lost her mother due to a drunk driver came into the grief support group. Sam at first thought she dressed way too peppy for her tastes though as she and Carly talked. A connection was made and a strong one was formed over the last six years. But now even that had to come to an end, Sam thought to herself. The last five years that her and Carly and even her other best friend Freddie Benson had spent making a small web show called iCarly was over. Though if you asked anyone but maybe Carly and Spencer Sam would downright refuse to acknowledge that Freddie was her other best friend. Yet the nub was. And even he was gone. She missed his nerdy face. Carly was off to Europe with her Dad in Italy. Even Gibby her sometimes friend was busy with his new girlfriend Lizzy. Luckily at least Carly's brother Spencer was there for her. He could even be considered her own family as much as he's been there for her. Spencer though is now busy with his own life and girlfriend , his new job as an art teacher at Seattle Community College and his always crazy projects. Though he has allowed her to stay there at his apartment while she tries to figure out what she wants. Now that basically everyone has disappeared from her in the past three months. With Freddie moving last week to Stanford to start his college career it was the final nail in the coffin so to speak. Though a small smile formed on her face for the first time in about a week. Her thoughts flashed back to the last day she saw Freddie. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek..._

 _Freddie was standing next to his blue Focus holding a box labeled Galaxy Wars. It was the last box that would be loaded into his car before taking off for college. Looking down at the box as he smiled awkwardly in Sams direction._

 _" So this is it. I guess. " He stated with a sigh while placing the box in the back of his trunk._

 _" Yeah..." Sam said while keeping her hands in the pockets of her jeans._

 _She wasn't really looking directly at Freddie. Which was something he took notice of._

 _" What's wrong? You've seemed out of it the last few weeks. " He asked._

 _" Nothing Frednub..." She said while continuing to look down._

 _Freddie stepped forward towards Sam. He was scared of course that he'd get a stiff shot in the gut for approaching her. This was one time he was glad that Sam didn't have her butter sock with her._

 _" No its something. I know Carly isn't here anymore. And honesty I'm not sure if she's gonna be coming back anytime soon. Its been bumming me out too. Sure I miss her. Maybe not as much as you but..."_

 _Quickly looking back up at him. She shot him a gaze that caused him to stop mid sentence. Something told Freddie that he had just hit a nerve._

 _" Sorry I just thought that... "_

 _Before he could continue however Sam cut him off._

 _" Ya know you don't know anything. You know that don't you. You just...You don't know...Anything..."_

 _She mumbled the last bit before a tear slowly streaked down her cheek. A fact that Freddie certainly took notice of. Leaning forward he attempted to brush it away only to be stopped by Sams hand. He nearly flinched knowing for sure that he was in for it this time. Yet he wasn't as Sam surprisingly allowed him to wipe it away. She breathed a slow sigh out as she let go of his hand and he dropped it back to his side. Taking a deep breath Sam started to speak._

 _" Its not Carly. Its...you know what nevermind...Forget it Freddie. You need to worry about getting the last of your stuff packed. And get your butt in gear to Stanford. I'm fine and you need not worry about the woes of one Samantha Puckett. "_

 _Sam hardly ever called him Freddie. And she had even admitted that something was bothering her. Something someone like Freddie would surely not let go._

 _" No Sam. I'm not forgetting it. You're one of my best friends. And I know you won't admit it but I'm one of yours. So this guy right here isn't going anywhere until you tell me just what in the hell is wrong with you! "_

 _The depth in his voice seemed to catch Sam off guard as Freddie stepped forward._

 _" So what is it? You've seemed so distant. Even for you these last couple of weeks. I thought maybe even it was me. Maybe you didn't want to be around me without Carly. Just tell me Sam. "_

 _Breathing in deeply before exhaling she spoke up._

 _" You're right Freddie..._

 _She seemed to look away from him for a moment as he took a step back. He of course was joking and thought Sam would just laugh it off._

 _" Of course it is. " He said simply... " I care about you and you don't even want to be around me. "_

 _He sounded defeated and even slightly disappointed at the words his blonde friend had said to him._

 _" I don't even know what to say or think now. I guess maybe its for the best that I'm leaving today..."_

 _Freddie stopped speaking as he noticed Sam openly tearing up. Something he had only seen her doing once before when all the fat cakes had been eaten before she had one. But this was different. These were real tears. Sam's tears..._

 _" Damn it! Damn it Freddie! " She yelled out as she pushed him at his shoulders which caused him to back up against his car._

 _Sam was breathing heavily as she tried to compose herself._

 _" Its not Carly. Shes not the one I'll miss... "_

 _Freddie gave her a sideways look._

 _" You're gonna miss me? But I thought... "_

 _" Shut up Freddie... "_

 _Sam moved forward as Freddie breathed in. Suddenly Sam had wrapped around him. Her lips found his. He was unsure of what was going on. Yet his lips worked against her. Their tongues touching hesitantly while he wrapped his arms around her small waist. It was Sam who broke away from the kiss first. A bit of their saliva was stretched out from her lip to his. Breathing out she smiled but it seemed to be a down trodden smile however._

 _" Well that was um rather unexpected. " Freddie said as he smirked a bit._

 _" Shut up Freddie. I had to do that. "_

 _" Uh why? " He asked simply_

 _" So you'd know why I've been so moody. And who the person I'd actually miss was. "_

 _" And? "_

 _" And what? "_

 _" You'd miss me? "_

 _" Of course I will butt nugget. "_

 _" Oh..."_

 _" Oh? That's all I get after letting you know how I feel about you? "_

 _" No its just that I didn't expect it. "_

 _" And now what? "_

 _" I don't know. " He said honestly._

 _" Yeah I don't either. " She had to admit to herself._

 _" Well this changes things Sam. You and I both know that. "_

 _" Changes how? You're going to Stanford. And I'll be here. You'll know where to find me. " She said almost sarcastically._

 _" Whats that mean? " He asked as he heard the edge in her voice._

 _" It means I'll be here. Sure I'll be going to junior college and working at Mall-Mart. But I'm not a Stanford girl. I'm not the smart bubbly type that a guy like you would go for. "_

 _Freddie chuckled for a moment._

 _" And how would you know what type is mine? "_

 _" Because you want Carly. "_

 _" Correction I wanted her. It was a teenage crush. When she kissed me before she left for Italy I knew she wasn't the one for me..."_

 _Sam's ears seemed to perk up a bit._

 _" You kissed her before she left? " She asked seeming a bit upset._

 _Freddie started to mutter a bit._

 _" Uh um yeah and no. She kissed me and it kinda just happened. "_

 _" Kinda like the one we just had then? Another kiss that meant nothing to you? And a lot to me. "_

 _Sam was starting to look even more upset as Freddie wanted to diffuse the situation._

 _" No Sam because I don't like her like that. Not anymore. And the kiss if anything was just a goodbye. It wasn't like ours. It was nothing like that. Ours was ours. Because it was with someone I already cared about. "_

 _Her eyes seemed to soften a bit as Freddie stopped speaking._

 _" You care about me? " The blonde asked softly._

 _" Yeah...I have for a while. " He said after a slight pause._

 _" How long have you thought about me being someone more than just a friend? "_

 _" You remember when we first kissed. Our first kiss? "_

 _" The one we shared on the fire escape? " She said with a laugh._

 _" Ha! Yeah that one. Well it was shortly after that. I saw you in a different light. I guess it was then that I knew behind your sometimes stubborn self was a sweet kind person. The person I knew I wanted to be with. And the thought kinda just grew in me but I was sure you didn't feel the same. And I just let it go. After a while I guess it got easier to deal with but not really. Especially after spending more time together since Carly left. Yet you seemed to be growing more distant from me. So I just assumed that you didn't share the same thought. But actually it was when Carly kissed me that made me realize what our kiss meant to me. And that I still had feelings for you. Then I got my scholarship offer. And I knew you'd push me to go there which you did. And if I let you know how I felt about you it'd just complicate things. Probably just push me away even faster. And yeah that's just what I wanted the one girl I care about to not want me around. Just an awkward nub with a crush..."_

 _Taking Freddies hand in her own she spoke softly._

 _" Yeah but my nub. "_

 _She said while smiling shyly. Sam started to absent mindedly rubbing her thumb around Freddies hand._

 _" And now the problem comes rearing its ugly head. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. " He said while tightening his grip on her hand._

 _" Yeah I know. That's whats been bothering me for the last month or so. Everyday has been nearing and I knew I was gonna lose you to some brainiac. Like I could compete with them..."_

 _It was Freddie's turn to take the initiative this time. Pulling Sam into him for an embrace. She sighed lightly as he kissed her cheek. Bringing her face to his he smiled as she smiled back. Kissing her with more passion than either thought he could muster as Sam started to melt in his embrace. Breathing out as Freddie spoke up._

 _" You'd never be in a competition for me Sam. Those girls don't have what you have."_

 _" And what's that? " she asked curiously._

 _" My heart..." He said with an awkward smile._

 _It was then that Sam knew Freddie felt just what she felt. She wasn't sure if it would work out or not but she knew that she wanted to try. To make it work with the boy. No the man that she cared about._

 _" So this? Us? What do we do? Could it work? " She asked with a hint of hope hidden in her voice._

 _" Well we both know it'll be hard. You know that right? " He stated while Sam solemnly nodded._

 _" Yeah I know..." She said while looking down at the ground._

 _" But I'd like this to work. I'd like us to work. " Freddie mentioned as he smirked a little._

 _Sam sighed contentedly while bringing him in for a tight hug. She honestly didn't want to let go but knew she would eventually have to...Her mind was settling back to The Groovy Smoothie as she looked down at the small table. Her phone was vibrating as a smile formed on her face. It was Freddie. Finally her Freddie. Hers..._


	2. The First Date

_Flopping groggily onto his twin bed after his first full week of college. It was hard that was for sure but he expected nothing less from Stanford. And it wasn't so hard that he felt like he was drowning in class work. He was exhausted though. The campus was huge but he didn't want to waste too much gas so he bought a bike from Mall-Mart earlier in the week. Sufficiently tired Freddie Benson stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. He thought about how great it was to be at college away from his mom and her assorted sprays and disinfectants. He thought to himself while chuckling , at least she had done away with her tick baths once and for all. As nice as it was be to away from all his mothers craziness, he still missed her. Freddie had lived with her for the last eighteen years of his life and she was always there for him. No matter how small or insignificant his problems were. Of course she overreacted to the smallest things with more drama then any reality show could muster. All he could think of was how much he missed everyone back home, Spencer and all his wackiness, Gibby but maybe not a shirtless Gibby. Shaking his head as nobody missed a shirtless Gibby. And most of all he missed Sam. Even though they had only gotten together the previous afternoon she was the one person he missed most of all . While laying on his back he felt for his Pear Phone. Clutching it in his right hand and unlocking it. Freddie swiped away from the home screen to get a better look at the background image. His eyes brightened as his cheeks went up a bit. Gazing at an image of Sam always made him smile but this picture was different. This was a picture that he was gonna have framed and put on his side table. It was their first photo taken the morning that he left. It was their first photo as a couple taken by his mother of all people. Although Freddie hadn't yet let her know of their coupling. Sams smile was mischievous like she was getting something over on Marissa Benson. Which in fact she was. And Freddie thought his smile was just a bit to cheesy but he still adored their photo. The best part he thought was that she didn't realize the two teens were holding each others hands. He could still feel how right it felt to be holding hers in his. Though he wished his wasn't as sweaty as it had been. Never the less it was one of the best evenings of his life. Actually it was special because it could be considered there first date. One Freddie hoped would eventually lead to more. He smiled as he tried to stay awake. His thoughts slowly drifting back to that evening..._

 _Releasing her tight hug Sam took a step back while looking down at the ground. She seemed to not want to directly look at him. One could even say a bit shy. That was awkward, thought Freddie to himself yet he knew why. All that had been discussed in the previous half hour had done that to him too. He had always been a bt of an introvert as it was. Yet he knew that he would have to be the one to take the initiative._

 _" I'm serious when I say that Sam. " He said with surprising assertiveness._

 _" What are you talking about Freddie? " She asked._

 _" When I say I want us to work. I mean it. "_

 _" I know you do. " She said with a smile while finally looking back at him._

 _" Good I'm glad because we got somewhere to go. " He said while a smirk formed on his face._

 _Sam looked a bit surprised and give him a sideways look. Moving backwards Freddie opened the passenger side door. Motioning for Sam to get in._

 _" Freddie what are you doing? Don't you have to get up early? Don't you have to get ready to leave for college in the morning? "_

 _Nodding yes Freddie still motioned for her to get in as Sam shrugged her shoulders. Sliding past him however she got into the car. Looking down at her while he started to answer the questions._

 _" Well the answer to two of your questions is yes I do. But what kind of boyfriend would I... "_

 _Sam let out laugh which caught Freddie off guard._

 _" Ha! Does that mean I'm your girlfriend? " She asked while looking up at him._

 _" Yes it does buttercup. " He let out while chuckling. " Now where was I. Ah yes , Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out for a date before leaving. "_

 _Sam seemed a bit excited as Freddie rounded the car. Her fists tightened and she became what one would even call girly for a moment. But she let it pass out of her system as Freddie entered the car. Though she kept her left hand clutched and grabbed his shirt collar after he got in the car. Pulling him by his shirt towards her._

 _" Listen here Benson. This date better not be to that same cheesy Galaxy Wars movie you dragged me to last month. " She said with a laugh while lightly kissing his cheek. " Mama is hungry. "_

 _Freddie laughed for a moment._

 _" Calm down Sam I already saw it with you then Spencer and Gibby too. "_

 _" Hold on a minute you've already seen it three times in a month? What a nub." She said with a chuckle._

 _" Yeah yeah yeah. But I'm your nub. "_

 _" Well yeah and don't you forget it. " She stated while punching his shoulder. " Now onto the grub and be snappy about it Jeeves. "_

 _Laughing for a minute Freddie called his mom to let her know what was going on._

 _" Hey mom. Me and Sam are gonna go grab a bite to eat. "_

 _A muffled panicked voice could be heard._

 _" Yeah I know mom the early bird gets the worm. " He stated while rolling his eyes._

 _The strained voice coming from the phone once again blurted out._

 _" No mom I don't know when we'll be back. "_

 _Suddenly Sam yelled out._

 _" I got your boy. He's never coming back! Canada here we come! Hahaha... "_

 _Freddie tried to glare at her strongly but couldn't keep a straight face as they both cracked up in a fit of laughter. His mom carried on in her hurried voice._

 _" Calm down mom. Sam's kidding...Sam tell my mom your kidding. " He said while looking over at her smiling._

 _" What is that I smell. Is it Canadian bacon and maple syrup. Oh Freddie I think were almost to the border. Crap watch out for that moose. "_

 _Freddie couldn't hold it together as he burst out laughing while his mother just yelled out some more._

 _" Relax yourself mom. Were just going to get some dinner. Remember I have to eat a healthy dinner just like a healthy breakfast. "_

 _He knew he had caught her now. What with all her nonsense about eating healthy and on time. And it actually seemed to have worked as the voice on the other end seemed to quiet a bit._

 _" Yes mom I'll call you on my way home. And yes I love you too. Bye. "_

 _As the call ended Freddie let out a sigh._

 _" Man I'm so glad to be getting away from here..." He stopped as he realized what he had said._

 _Looking over at Sam she seemed to look a bit disheartened when he said that._

 _" That's not how I meant it to... "_

 _Sam took her hand in his._

 _" I know Freddie. I know what you meant. " She said while shyly smiling. " You don't need to explain why you'd be glad to get away from Crazy. " Sam laughing as she said that._

 _" I hate it when you call her that. " He said while chortling._

 _" Ha and I don't see you disagreeing with me. "_

 _" Well haha I never said it was untrue. " He said while finally composing himself._

 _" So Frednub where are we headed to on our glorious date? " She said while winking._

 _" I think I remember you saying something about liking fried chicken? Or ham? Or bacon ?Or ribs? Maybe it was brocoli... "_

 _Sam made a gagging sound at broccoli and shook her head._

 _" Gross broccoli. They look like tiny trees. And here I thought you knew my food habits so well. For shame young Master Benson. Haha. "_

 _" I guess everything else is just okay with you then? "_

 _" Oh they're more than okay those things right there are the chiz. " She stated with a smirk._

 _" Then onto the buffet it is. "_

 _Sam's eyes lit up at his words._

 _" You had me at buffet. " She laughed._

 _" I know you too well. "_

 _" Yes yes you do. "_

 _As she finished speaking Freddie started the car and took off down the road. The drive there was uneventful. They talked very little on the way there as the radio was on to block out the quiet. Both were nervous as was to be expected. It was after all their first official date. The ride itself only lasted about ten minutes in all actuality. But to them it seemed to be an eternity as well as the shortest ten minutes of their lives. As the car pulled to a stop Sam unbuckled and was about to get out of the car. Though Freddie put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Turning to face him she seemed a bit perplexed while mouthing " What? ". Giving Sam the wait a minute hand sign while exiting the car. Freddie walked around and opened the door. Being the gentleman that he was to help Sam out of the car. It was a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the young blonde._

 _" Lordy lordy my heavens. A gentleman in this fine city of ours. " She said with a southern accent and chuckle while taking his hand in hers._

 _Walking across the parking lot hand in hand Freddie held the door for her. This of course was new to Sam. For one she had never been on a date where a guy would hold the door for her. Let alone help her out of the car. She liked it. She knew that much. And she knew that Freddie was the right guy for her even before their first date had really started. Though she hesitated going through the threshold of the door. He could sense something was wrong but she waved him off._

 _" Its nothing Freddie. I'm just being skeptical. Maybe its the part of my mom in me. But I just always expect the worst. The worst in life. The worst in men. And I don't want us to go south and lose you from my life. "_

 _Freddie's heart broke a bit. And he knew that he didn't want that either._

 _" Sam you're not losing me. Not now not ever. I don't want you to spend this whole night thinking about the worst possible outcomes to everything. I just want you to be happy and to spend this evening with someone that cares about you. We don't even have to go here. We can go anywhere you want. What do you want? Where do you want to be right now? "_

 _Sam didn't really have to think of an answer because she already knew where she needed to be._

 _" Wherever you are. " She lightly stated while taking his hand and entering the restaurant._

 _After quickly going through the line to pay they were guided to the table by their hostess. Sam's eyes were already scanning the counters of food. Food everywhere. This pleased her._

 _" So if you have any questions I'm Tara. " The hostess simply stated._

 _" Yeah yeah I got it Sara. " Sam said nonchalantly._

 _" Its Tara. " The hostess responded._

 _" Whatever. This girl likes food and your hindering the process of it getting into my belly. "_

 _Freddie laughed at that and let the hostess know that they would be fine. Soon both were filling their plates with food and sitting back down. Sam's plate was filled with a wide assortment of meats , gravy and mac and cheese. Looking over at Freddies she sighed while shaking her head in bewilderment._

 _" Really dude? A salad? " She said while smirking._

 _" What's wrong with that? " As a bit of lettuce hung out of his mouth._

 _Laughing as Sam pointed to the lettuce on his lip. Freddie pulled it off plopping it back into his mouth._

 _" Nothing if you want to eat like a forty year old lady. "_

 _" Hey I happen to like salads. Delicious and healthy. "_

 _" Whatever old lady. " She laughed while taking a bite of her fried chicken leg._

 _" I'll give you old lady. "_

 _Freddie chuckled while dipping his finger in Sam's gravy and smearing it on her cheek. Taking a cherry tomato covered in ranch dressing Sam retaliated by launching it at is forehead. Both started to laugh while the hostess asked them to refrain from throwing anymore food. Still laughing as they wiped away gravy and dressing. The two tried to nod that they understood._

 _" So our first date and you're already getting me into trouble. Hehe. " Remarked Freddie._

 _" Don't I always? " She smirked lightly while stating the obvious._

 _" Well yeah that's a given but I just hope it will be memorable. " He mentioned._

 _" It will trust me. " Sam simply stated._

 _" Oh and why is that? " He questioned._

 _" Its you and me. Not just anybody. You're not like any of the other guys I've ever been on a date with or even dated. " Sam replied._

 _" I'm guessing that's a good thing then? " A smile formed showing off his teeth with cheesy grin._

 _" Yes Frednub it is. " She laughed while looking at his goofy smile. " I mean the only guy I really dated was the tool bag Jonah. And we all know how that ended. "_

 _Freddie nodded knowing all too well what a loser Jonah was._

 _" Then there was that guy Clark who blew me off before the dated started. I mean he couldn't even bother to text me to let me know I wasn't good enough for him. What kind of an assh..."_

 _Sam's eyes seemed to be welling up. He could tell she was getting really upset and that was the last thing that Freddie wanted. He didn't want Sam to feel that way. Reaching out he took her hand in his._

 _" You're good enough. You always have been. And if he was that stupid to let you go. Its his loss and my gain. "_

 _" I know you're right but I just can't help and think that maybe I've got too much of my mom in me. Ya know too much of Pam Puckett to really be able to hold onto a decent guy. Like I should just get used to being used or vice versa. "_

 _Freddie still held his grip tight onto the blonde haired woman sitting across from him. He pierced into her blue eyes that always got him lost._

 _" Sam you aren't your mom and I'm not those guys. " He stated firmly._

 _Sam paused for a moment. She seemed to be trying to take in what Freddie had just said._

 _" I know. I hear what you are saying but I just...I don't know Freddie. " Sam stopped for a moment. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you. Especially on our first date. " She said with a half hearted smile._

 _Freddie shook his head and still didn't let go of her hand._

 _" Don't ever look at it like that. I know you went through a lot and you've had lots of people in and out of you and your moms life these past six years. But I haven't left your side. And I'm not about to start now. " Sam looked up at him smiling a bit more now. " You're stuck with me. " He said with a smirk._

 _" I don't know what to say except thanks. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. " She said while lightly pulling her hand away._

 _Sam took her left hand and placed it on Freddies right cheek._

 _" We're good for for each other. " She said while laughingly patting his face._

 _" Yeah..." Replied Freddie with a small smile of his own._

 _Moving her hand away from his cheek Sam and Freddie went back to eating. The two engaged in general small talk that they had become accustomed to during these last few months. Sam brought up Freddie's move which seemed to upset her but not as much as it had earlier in the evening. He took notice of that and thought that maybe it would work out for the best in the long run. As they ate he chatted about how busy his first week would probably be and settling into a new schedule. They both agreed to text each other every day and on Friday which would be his hopefully shortest day. That would be the day that he'd call Sam. It would be the only day that she didn't have school and work both. Shortly after dinner was over the two drove back to Bushwell. As they we're about to enter the building Freddie stopped her from going inside. Pulling her back Sam looked at him a bit confused._

 _" Don't.." He paused unsure of what to say next._

 _Sam seemed even more puzzled now._

 _" Don't what? " She asked._

 _" Don't go inside. "_

 _" I have to we both do. I'm staying with Spencer now and you're leaving in the morning. " She calmly stated._

 _" I know. But that's tomorrow and this is right now. " Freddie said pointing downward with his finger to the ground. " And right now I just want to hold you. "_

 _As he said that Freddie brought her in closer to him. Holding her tight and honestly not wanting to let her go he whispered in her ear._

 _" I will miss you. I hope you know that."_

 _" I know. I will too. " She muffled back her response as her mouth was slightly against his shoulder._

 _Breaking away a few moments later they both knew that the time had come. They head into the empty lobby and onto the elevator. The ride up was quiet as both were unsure of what to say. Freddie had something that he knew he wanted to say but was unsure if he should. Instead he suppressed it. As the elevator came to a stop both got off and looked at each other intently. Unconsciously they were once again holding the others hand. A smile was shared by them before their hands released. He knew what he wanted to say but didn't want to scare her away. A part of him even thought that maybe she thought the same. The nervousness got the better of him and all he could say was..._

 _" I had a good time. "_

 _" I did too. " She said while smiling._

 _" Well I guess I'll text you when I make it there. " He said looking away from her for a moment._

 _" You better. " Sam replied sternly._

 _" Hehe I will. "_

 _" Good. "_

 _As the two parted ways they both looked one last time at each other. Freddie mouthed out " Good night. " while Sam instead mouthed " Bye. " A small part of her still held fast the thought that this might truly be the last real night that the two would have together. Freddie however didn't take notice of it and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the doorway._

 _" Why couldn't I just say it. " He said aloud to no one._

 _Shaking his head while heading towards his room. Plopping onto his bead Freddie started to doze off..._

 _The sound of a door closing awoke him as he looked around. Taking in his surroundings Freddie realized that he must have fell asleep thinking about Sam. He'd been doing that a lot lately since arriving over the weekend at Stanford. He laughed at that for a moment. And then realization came over him. Quickly he started looking around for his Pear Phone which he found on the carpet. Unlocking it he saw that it was only six pm. Not too late he thought thankfully. This was something he needed to tell Sam. It wasn't something he could do through a text and he sure as hell didn't want to wait till Christmas break. He went to her number and pressed the call button. A few moments later it was answered._

 _" Hello. " The voice of Sam answered._

 _It sounded sweeter than anything he had ever heard. He paused for a moment maybe too long as Sam responded again._

 _" Hello? " She asked._

 _" Hey. " He replied back._

 _Sam started to talk but Freddie cut her off._

 _" Before you ask or say anything I need to tell you something. " He said firmly._

 _" Um okay. " She replied a bit concerned._

 _" Listen I know this may be scary to hear. But its been eating away at me. And if I don't say it now I'm not sure when I'll have the nerve. " He paused and took a deep breath. " I love you Sam. "_

 _There was a pause on the other end and Freddie wasn't sure what to make of it. He had just exposed himself. His true feelings to her and Sam hadn't responded._

 _" I'm not sure what to say. Freddie its getting busy here in The Groovy Smoothie and T-Bo needs some help. Can you call me back later? "_

 _Freddie knew where that was going. All he could do was tell her that's fine. As the call ended he dropped his phone back onto the carpet. His dorm mate looked over at him. Freddie however didn't notice as he just stared at his phone almost willing it to ring..._


	3. Calling Carly

She panicked. She knew that deep down. Sam hadn't spoken to her now boyfriend Freddie Benson since they last saw each other on the night of their first date. All she wanted to do was talk to him. To hear his voice. And he told her what she had been so afraid of ever telling anyone. A part of Sam always told herself not to put herself out there. That voice in the back of her head that protected her from being hurt. There have always been so called barriers that Sam had put in place. And one of them had begun to crack...

" Damn it! " She mumbled but it was loud enough for T-Bo to hear as she slid her phone away from her.

Slowly he approached her.

" You ok Sam? " He asked with genuine concern instead of just trying to get her to buy a pickle on a stick.

Looking up at him a tear slowly trickled down from her right eye. Quickly she brushed it away and hoped he didn't notice. But it appears that he did while pulling up a chair to take a seat.

" Do I look ok? " She asked sarcastically.

" No...No you don't. " He stated while continuing. " And that's what concerns me. I've known you for five years and I've never seen you this broken up. Especially over a guy. "

This caught her off guard and she snapped her gaze towards him.

" How do you know this is about a guy? " She questioned.

T-Bo cleared his throat.

" Well Carly has been gone for months and you held strong. Because you had him next to you. I don't think you realized how much he meant to you till it was too late. "

" Who meant so much to me? " She had to ask hoping he didn't mean him.

" Who you think mon? Freddie. I know he cares about you and you care... "

Sam cut him off though.

" I know. You're right. I do. But he said some stuff and I don't know how to..."

Sam stopped and took a breath.

" I don't know how to deal with it. "

T-Bo didn't seem like he knew what to say so he just nodded. Sam just stood up and excused herself. Making her way towards the door while grabbing her phone. She sighed before pressing the call button on Carly's contact. Sam didn't want to let Carly know about her and Freddie like this but she was her closest friend. And she knew that it would be like 2am in Italy but she needed someone to talk to. Someone who knew what she went through. As she walked out of the smoothie shop she prepared for Carly to answer. Half hoping that she wouldn't however. It rang a few times and then...

" Hello? " Carly's voice replied a bit groggily.

" I'm sorry for calling you so late Carls. "

" Uh you're fine Sam I was just getting to bed. You've never called this late before. What's wrong? " She asked and you could tell she was a bit concerned... " Is your mom ok? "

" What? Oh yeah she's fine. Nothings wrong with her except her choice in men. Ha. No I'm me and that's whats wrong. "

" And whats that mean? "

Sam took a breath.

" Something happened about a week ago with me and Freddie. "

" Please tell me you didn't put him in the hospital. "

" No but I might have broke him. " She said while sounding a bit broken herself.

A muffled sound came through from Carly's end as she explained that she was sitting up.

" So what exactly do you mean by that? "

" I guess I'll just throw it out there...Me and Freddie are dating. " She stated simply. It was easier if she got it out quickly.

To her surprise Carly laughed a bit.

" Its about damn time. "

" Whats that mean? "

" Oh come on Sam I've know for the last year or two how you felt about him. And I was pretty sure he felt the same way. "

" But he always had feelings..."

Carly cut her off.

" Feelings for me? Pfft...He had a crush. He cares about you a lot. "

" Yeah and that's the problem. "

" How so? " Her voice spoke with curiosity.

" He told me the one thing I can't say anymore. "

" Oh. " She said instantly knowing what Sam was referring to... " And he doesn't know. Does he? "

" No. And I've put up so many barriers since it happened that I haven't even said it to Melanie or even my mom. And instead like a jackass I gave him some lame excuse about having to help T-Bo. "

" I'm not sure what to say. " Carly said.

" There's really nothing to say. " Sam stated.

" Oh there is. Like I'm not gonna lie I'm so happy for you. " You could sense the excitement in her voice. " Because I knew deep down how you both felt about each other. It was there in how you guys were around the other. I know what you're feeling or think you're feeling is hard. Scary. Even gut wrenching I'd say. But you need to be honest with him and mostly yourself. If he told you he loves you he means it. Freddie has always been one of the most loyal and honest people either of us has ever known. He wouldn't say something like that without thinking. He wouldn't take something like that lightly. Now maybe he doesn't know that you can't say I love you back to him. But I know if he said it to you. Then Freddie Benson loves you. "

Sam stopped and leaned under an awning escaping from the rain. She took a hard swallow...

" I know he does...And...I do too. "

She had let the crack in her shell open wider than it had ever been. Sam knew there was no turning back now. It had been put out there in the open and she couldn't take back saying it. Sure she hadn't said it verbatim. But now Carly knew what she felt. That she DID love Freddie Benson. She cried a bit. A few streams of tears came out. Tears of relief...of joy...of guilt. The last time she had uttered those words were to her father. The last person. The last man she had said " I love you. " to. Was she dishonoring her fathers memory now? Everyday he would leave she would say those special words to him. She never missed a day. And it broke her to never be able to say them to him again. And Freddie had broke her. Broke her free. It was freeing to know that even Sam Puckett could feel love again. She smiled brighter than when he returned her kiss for the first time. Carly on the other side of the world was left with her phone to her ear as she tried to get Sam's attention.

" Uh Sam are you still there? " She questioned.

" Huh? Oh yeah Carls sorry I was just realizing something. "

" And do tell what is it? "

" Well " She said with a smile... " I'm not dishonoring my dads memory by loving Freddie. "

Carly giggled a bit.

" So are you admitting that you love Freddie? " You could tell she was having trouble holding back her joy.

" Mmhmm mama loves Freddie Benson! You hear that world! Sam Puckett loves him! " Sam shouted out as a passerby just turned to face her and shake his head.

Sam didn't bother to pay him any attention as she went back to her conversation with Carly.

" Carly I gotta go. "

" Go where? " She asked puzzled wondering why the conversation was getting cut short all of the sudden.

" Well I need to get to Stanford. Like yesterday. "

Carly giggled a bit more.

" You go get you some Freddie. "

" I'm gonna get some just gotta hope that he isn't upset about how I ended our conversation from earlier. "

That's when Carly gave her some assurance.

" Sam he loves you. "

Sam smiled.

" Yeah he does and I do too. Cya Carls. "

Carly said bye and with that the conversation was ended. Sam thought to herself for a moment. She had let her best friend know that the boy who crushed on her throughout middle school and high school was in love with her. And she was happy for them. Carly was her sister. She wasn't just her best friend. But right now it wasn't Carly that she was worried about. It was her other best friend. It was her nub bucket. Her boyfriend who was probably wondering what went wrong with their conversation. She didn't want him to worry so she texted him that she promised she would call him in the morning. Sam knew that she didn't start school till Wednesday and work didn't start till the next day. Her only thought at the moment was seeing Freddie , holding Freddie , kissing Freddie and no one was gonna stop her. As she was thinking Freddie thoughts he texted back with a smiley face emoji and an " ok hot stuff ". Well at least she knew he was still texting she thought to herself. Quickly she rushed back to Bushwell Plaza and explained about her and Freddie to Spencer who had just gotten home himself. And surprise surprise he had already heard about it from Carly. No big shock there. Carly couldn't keep something like that to herself. News like that is equivalent to Christmas morning to her. Spencer like the big brother he is was elated himself and hurriedly helped her pack her book bag. After shoving some clothes and odds and ends into it Sam sped off towards California. Hoping that Freddie still felt the same way that he had said before. Sam smiled because that's what Freddie was to her. He was her hope...


	4. Taking To The Highway

_**The wind blowing against her face felt great as Sam road down I-5 towards Freddie. Especially considering how not so great she felt on the inside. Now mind you it wasn't that she didn't want to see him. But her nerves were seeming to get the better of her. She had already left Washington and cleared Portland and the capital of Oregon. Yet a lingering doubt kept gnawing at her. Pulling her bike into a greasy spoon she saw a sign saying open 7am. She seemed a bit down as it was only 6:30 but the door swung open as an older lady presumably the waitress ushered her over.**_

 _ **Turning her bike off she grabbed her backpack and entered the building. Sam took a seat at a corner table tossing her pack on the chair next to her and her helmet on top of it. The lady who's name tag read Martha offered her a cup of coffee which Sam responded to by asking for a soda instead. Skimming over the menu Sam ordered the scrambled eggs and bacon with extra bacon. While setting her drink down Martha jotted Sams order...**_

 _ **" Will that be all hun? " She asked.**_

 _ **" Yeah I think I'm fine. " Sam replied while taking a sip of her drink.**_

 _ **" Well ok then. It'll be a few extra minutes. Dom is just heating up the stove for the day as we usually don't open till seven. " Sam nodded.**_

 _ **She understood that and to be honest wasn't in a total hurry to get back on the road. Sam wanted to see Freddie. That much she knew but it was nice to just sit here and collect her thoughts. Her mind was tired and her body was sore. And man oh man was she hungry. That quick peanut butter and jelly waffle Spencer made for her hit the spot but that was eaten almost twelve hours ago.**_

 _ **Thinking about Spencer and all his odd creations made Sam chuckle to herself. She wasn't sure what she liked more those or spaghetti tacos. Probably the pb and j waffles especially when he adds bacon to them. Mmmmm Sam groaned thinking about bacon.**_

 _ **Just as she was thinking about how much bacon makes everything better the waitress was setting down her plate. It seemed to arrive sooner than she thought it would. This pleased Sam as a generous mound of bacon was presented to her. Ravenously she started to tear into the bacon like she had never eaten before.**_

 _ **" You might want to slow down on eating that fast hun. " Martha stated with a slight warning. " You might end up with some really bad indigestion. "**_

 _ **" I love me some bacon. " Sam grunted though she did slow her eating down just a bit.**_

 _ **" So do I hun. But I can't put it away like that no more. Lord help me if I did. Haha. "**_

 _ **Sam smiled a little at the thought of Martha ballooning up from massive amounts of bacon. Shaking her head as Sam imagined her looking like Squidward after gorging on Krabby Pattys. Having just one piece of bacon left Sam pushed it to the side and began scarfing down the eggs.**_

 _ **" Mmm little bacon you're all by your lonesome aren't you? Muwhahaha... " Sam laughed maniacally. " Come to mama. "**_

 _ **She commanded while taking the last piece and slowly savoring it in her mouth. The saltiness the slight chew the meatiness craved her hunger. Looking back up to Martha Sam let out a loud burp while trying to halfheartedly cover her mouth. The waitress chuckled a bit.**_

 _ **" I guess that answers my question about if the food was alright. " She said with a sly smile.**_

 _ **" Mmhmm. It was great and quenched my hunger." She said with a wipe of the napkin while sipping at her soda. " So what's the damage? "**_

 _ **" There is none. " She stated while starting to clear the table.**_

 _ **Sam had a perplexed look growing upon her face. And Martha took notice.**_

 _ **" Dear I could already tell you're in a hurry judging by your license plate being from Washington and all. And you just seemed stressed in general. No need to worry about paying to eat at a greasy spoon. "**_

 _ **" But I... "**_

 _ **Sam tried to respond but was cut off with a wave of a hand.**_

 _ **" Don't worry I'll cover it hun. Whoever you're going to see probably misses you too. And it seems that you do too considering you're phones been stuck on a photo of him for the past twenty minutes. "**_

 _ **Looking down at her phone. It seemed that she had in fact been absentmindedly keeping her screen on to look at a photo of Freddie. She lightly smiled while shaking her head. Sam tapped her phone off before turning to face Martha.**_

 _ **" I'm hoping he does. I know I sure as hell do. " She said with a laugh before placing her hand on her head. " And I need to tell him something face to face. "**_

 _ **She paused while turning away from Martha.**_

 _ **" Its something that needs to be said face to face. " The word needs seemed to be stressed more than anything.**_

 _ **Martha pulled out a chair opposite Sam.**_

 _ **" Ya know hun all the really important things need to be said face to face for them to really have any meaning. Not to sound like a corny old lady but telling an important thing like how you feel. Its just not the same through a text or heaven forbids through an email. "**_

 _ **Sam laughed thinking about who even uses emails to communicate anymore. But then realized what Martha had said.**_

 _ **" How do you know its about my feelings for him? "**_

 _ **Martha looked her over and spoke softly.**_

 _ **" Because I was like you once. Though I didn't have the nerve..." She halted for a moment lost in thought. " The nerve to speak my mind. To let him know how I felt. I was too afraid of exposing myself. To put myself out there. To make myse... "**_

 _ **Sam interrupted her.**_

 _ **" To make yourself vulnerable? " She asked solemnly.**_

 _ **Martha nodded in response.**_

 _ **" Yeah. And I waited to long to let him know. Don't do that hun. "**_

 _ **A soft smile was on Sams face. She shook her head no.**_

 _ **" Trust me I'm not gonna do that. I almost did. Hell I was afraid I might've made him second guess his feelings. And saying what he said to me. But after talking to a close friend of ours. " She laughed for a moment. " The closest person I have next to him. She made me realize how he felt. And in turn how I felt. "**_

 _ **You could tell Martha understood most of what Sam way saying by the expression on her face.**_

 _ **" Then what are you waiting for? " She asked.**_

 _ **Sam seemed a bit perplexed.**_

 _ **" What are you talking about? "**_

 _ **" Get your butt moving to where ever it is your going. "**_

 _ **" Oh. " She exclaimed finally getting what she meant. " Thanks. I mean it. For everything. "**_

 _ **And Sam had meant it. She thought to herself that she was lucky to be here at this exact moment and at this exact place. She smiled while grabbing her bag and her helmet. Before exiting the diner she turned back to mouth " Bye. " as Martha just waved her on.**_

 _ **Speeding off on her motorcycle. Heading back down The I-5 with the wind against her face and Seattle left behind. In front of her stood Stanford and him. She knew in her heart that taking this leap was scary. But for him she'd take that plunge. Love was scary. That much she knew. Sam thought to herself as the engine revved...Life was scary. And she wasn't gonna let it scare her anymore.**_

 _ **All Sam knew at this moment was that Freddie was hers and hers alone. No one was standing in her way. Keeping her from him. Her doubts though they might still be there. They weren't gnawing at her. And neither was the thought of Freddie wanting Carly. The past was just that the past. Carly was her family and she knew it. Her sister as she thought of her just wanted her to be happy. A smirk formed across Sams face. Its an amazing feeling to have a friend like that. Someone who valued her happiness.**_

 _ **That truly was a good feeling. It'd been a while since Sam had felt like she was lovable. If she was being honest with herself. Which she seemed to have been doing a lot of lately. She didn't feel that it was in the cards for her. Yet she took her chance. And that roll of the dice had paid off. And she was nearing the border of Oregon and California. Closer to him and further from home. Or maybe just maybe she was closer to both. She knew that sounded better to her.**_

 _ **All that stood in her way was the state of California. They wouldn't know what hit them Sam thought while chuckling aloud. Passing a sign that read " Now Entering California ". No turning back now she spoke to no one in particular. While the bike hummed along the road.**_

 _ **It took a while. Longer than she thought it would. But Sam had made it. She was nearing Stanford University. And she was nervous. Though not doubtful. It was something that had to be done. No she told herself it wasn't that. It was what she wanted to do.**_

 _ **Around 1:15 she was pulling into the main campus and after having a quick conversation with a security guard. Sam Puckett was on her way to make a declaration. Coming to a halt in front Wilbur Hall Sam cut the engine. Stepping off the bike and approaching a guard while showing a visitors pass she had acquired earlier. He directed her to the house that house that Freddie was sharing with his roommates. She was about to be hesitant but mentally kicked herself in the ass. And rang the bell.**_

 _ **A few moments later a petite brunette with a thick build answered the door. Sam at first had the instinct to smack her senseless for being so close to her Freddie. But she let it pass. The girl was prettier than she expected too. Sam told herself that once again it was just jealousy coming out.**_

 _ **" Excuse me I'm hoping that I have the right place. I'm looking for Freddie Benson? " Sam stated after clearing her throat.**_

 _ **" Freddie?! Oh yeah hes the new freshman computer whiz. He's already helped nearly everyone with their pc problems. Even me. " She said bubbly with a smile. " Are you family from around here? "**_

 _ **Then it hit her. She smiled a little bit more.**_

 _ **" You're the girl he's been talking to his roommate Alex about. Especially today. Though he seems a bit down. " She said and you could tell she was legitimately worried.**_

 _ **" Oh. Yeah that might be me... " Sam said while looking away from her.**_

 _ **" I'm Brandy. " She said trying to lighten the mood and motioning for her to come in.**_

 _ **" I'm Sam. Freddie's my boyfriend. " Though she mumbled I hope.**_

 _ **Suddenly as Sam entered the building Brandy yelled out to Freddie that he had a visitor. Sams ears perked up when she heard his response. Though it seemed a bit less like Freddie. And a bit more like someone who was lost.**_

 _ **But Freddie wasn't lost when he turned the corner. His eyes at first carried anxiety. Sam could tell but they smiled. She was sure of it. She could tell even his eyes were smiling at her. He saw her and within seconds he had cleared the large common area. He leaned in for a hug but Sam stopped him. This seemed to worry him. But he need not worry. Sam brought his face to peer up into hers.**_

 _ **" Somethings need to be said face to face. The important things..." She paused for a moment. And took a long breath. " Things like I love you Freddie. "**_

 _ **A small tear escaped her face. And he wiped it away. He was there for her.**_

 _ **" I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I love you more than bacon. More than ham. More than fat cakes. More than fried chicken. No scratch that. You are more to me than all of that. You make me want to be a better person. If it wasn't for you. I'd be completely lost. I wouldn't have drove do... "**_

 _ **Freddie cut her off and brought her in for a hug and kissed a second salty tear that had flowed out. Sam turned his face this time and smiled through a few more of her happy tears and laughed a bit. While Freddie kissed her giggling lips. A few seconds later their mouths parted as Brandy smiled while giggling. She ran off to leave the lovebirds alone.**_

 _ **" You love me. " Freddie stated in a sing song voice.**_

 _ **" Yes butt nugget. I love you. " She laughed while noting that it was so much easier to say it the second time.**_

 _ **She had him in her arms once again and it was perfect. Letting him go once again now that would be the hardest part. But that was for tomorrow. This is today. And today is perfect.**_


	5. Giving One To The Other

" You don't have to hold on so tight. " Freddie said with a chuckle.

He smiled for a moment while looking down at Sam. His girlfriend of just over a week had driven nearly 900 miles. All to see him. Freddie thought to himself that she must really care about this relationship.

" You can let go so I can at least breath hehe. "

Sam just buried her head into his shoulder and shook her head no. Freddie laughed again while kissing her head softly. Slowly she looked up at him and smiled. Stepping back she spoke up.

" I'm here. "

" Yeah I can see that. " He said with a smirk while holding onto her left hand.

She started swinging her arm back and forth. With their hands connected she seemed a bit shy. Almost reluctant to speak.

" What? " He asked realizing she wanted to say something.

" Uh..." She paused for a moment.

" Is something wrong? "

Sam shook her head.

" Ha no ya dingus. " She said with a laugh before carrying on. " Fuck it..."

Sam said as she pulled him towards her. Her mouth was against his. Her tongue parting his lips. There tongues pushing against the other. Struggling for superiority. Freddie wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Sam moaned as his hands slid down her back. Her skin tight jeans clenched while his hands found her firm cheeks. Squeezing slightly made her groan with pleasure. There kiss was broke as both were panting.

" I just had to do that. " She stated with a smirk while Freddie offered her one back.

" Oh really now? "

" Mmhmm. "

" So..."

" So what? "

" What are we doing now? "

Sam grinned while looking back towards the other rooms.

" Well maybe my boyfriend can show me where his room is. "

" I can do that. " He said not really fully aware of just what Sam had in mind.

With her hand back in his they walked down to the third door on the left. Entering the room Freddie saw Alex typing away on his laptop.

" Hey Alex. I'd like you to meet someone. "

Sam looked him up and down as he stood up. He dressed a bit less nubbier than Freddie but her man she thought to herself was cuter.

" This is Sam my girlfriend. "

" Nice to meet you. " He said before shaking her hand.

" I'll leave you two alone. " He said with a smirk while taking his laptop with him.

" You don't have to do that man. " Freddie stated.

" Come on bro. You're girlfriend didn't travel half a damn day to talk to me. She came to see you. Sam it was nice meeting you. Anyway I'm sure we'll chill at some point. Cya guys. "

And with that the two were alone in Freddie's room. All alone.

" So you wanna watch a movie or something? " Freddie asked.

" Or something. " Sam said.

Freddie still wasn't catching on to what Sam was getting at. So she knew that she'd have to take the initiative.

" Ya know Freddie when a girl...Especially a girl like me. Travels this far to see her guy it means something. It means your special to me. "

" Yeah and you're special to me too Sam. " Freddie as dense as ever.

" What the chiz..."

Sam said with a huff while crossing across the room. Pushing Freddie backwards and onto his bed. With a thud Freddie flopped onto the bed not sure of what was going on. Climbing on top of him. Her thighs were around his waist. Freddie smiled for a moment. Then spoke up.

" Are you sure this is what you want? "

Sam just nodded as she ran her hand down his chest. Pulling off his shirt she noticed just a hint of chest hair. Running her hands through it while sighing. Freddie taking the hint slid his hands along her sides while pulling off her shirt. She looked gorgeous he thought to himself while dropping it to the floor. Her turquoise bra against her blonde hair and cream colored skin. Sam leaned down towards her man.

Their lips touching. Freddie running his fingers through her hair. Flicking their tongues against the others. Breathing heavily. It was Freddies turn to take the initiative. His hands caressed her back. Coming to the target Freddie had found her bra and was starting to unclasp it. But Sam backed off.

" I'm sorry Freddie. I'm not sure if I can. " She paused and took a deep breath.

Freddie sat up for a moment and of course being a guy he couldn't help but check out Sams body. Pushing his dirty thought out of his head for the moment though.

" Its ok Sam. There's no pressure from me. You have to know that. "

" I do Freddie. And believe me when I say this. Its not you. Its me. " She said while looking away from him.

But Freddie took her hand in his. Turning her head to look at him.

" No Sam its us. " He said while running his hand along her cheek.

Resting her head against his head. Sam slowly started to speak.

" I was thirteen when it happened. "

Sam shuddered a bit because she hated how thinking about it always made her feel. Instantly Freddie knew this was more serious than anything they had ever talked about. Pushing himself up to a seated position while wrapping her with his comforter.

" When what happened? " He hesitantly asked with his hand on her back.

Sam really didn't want to answer him but she knew she had to if she wanted this relationship to work. But this was something she had never told anyone. Not her mom. Not Melanie or Carly. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. Turning from him to speak.

" When I was molested. " She said timidly almost inaudible.

Freddie himself shuddered almost unable to comprehend what he had heard much less what Sam must have gone through.

" What are you talking about babe? "

" My mom...her...he..." She started to sob uncontrollably.

Freddie held onto her as she turned towards him and cried into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes her breathing had slowed down and she looked up at him. A few tears still ran down her cheeks which he deftly wiped away. Trying to manage a smile but she couldn't. Instead she relaxed and let it go.

" My mom had a boyfriend named Carson. He was an asshole and even worse when he was drunk. Worse to me usually. He would curse me and tell me I was worthless. That I'm in the way of him being happy and my mom being happy. And that I'd only be good for pleasing a man and nothing more than that. And one night when he was super drunk and my mom wasn't having it. He..."

Sam sighed for a moment while Freddie tightly held her hand. She shook her head as if trying to shake the memory out of her head.

" He was in my bed. Talking about how my mom didn't know how to please any man. Well at least that's what it sounded like between his slurred words. And he mumbled something about how I would have to...do. " She said while her face grimaced.

Freddie's face went from shock to anger.

" He hurt you? "...Freddie ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his fist. " That bastard is gonna fucking pay! I swear to God he will. "

Sam just shook her head no.

" No he won't because he already has. " Sam laughed for a second before carrying on. " The pricks mouth bit off more than he could chew. About a year or so after our incident he was stabbed to death in a bar fight. So good riddance to that piece of crap.

Sam gave off a smirk sneer for a moment before continuing to speak.

" But he was in my bed. Drunk and blue balled. Extremely drunk and being denied is not a good mix. Especially when there is a thirteen year old girl in the next room. "

She paused to regain her composure while Freddie lightly rubbed her back through the cover.

" He started running his hands through my hair and rambling on about how I was so cute and young. And wasn't getting haggard like my mom. He ran his hands along my face and put his finger against my lips. I was in shock. I was scared. I was scared that he would hurt my mom or me. As his finger invaded my mouth he yanked back my covers and all I had on was a tank top and my underwear. "

" Its ok you don't need to relieve it Sam. You don't need to explain it to me. I still love you no matter what. "

Sam smiled at that for a moment and lightly squeezed his hand.

" I know Freddie. But I have to for me...for us. "

Freddie just nodded his understanding.

" And there I was uncovered for him. He was pawing at my chest and I was tearing up. Begging him to stop. And he wouldn't Freddie. He just wouldn't. I tried to get away but he just held me down. He pulled off my shirt and had his way with my body. "

She leaned against him and lightly trembled. But forced herself to carry on.

" Luckily enough though he was content with just fondling my chest since he didn't try to go lower. On me at least. But he stood up and took off his shorts. And presented it to me in all its glory. His manhood was on full display. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted me to do with it so he showed me what he wanted. And made me finish him. But he didn't want my hand. And when he was finished..." Sam paused and wiped a tear away.

" He left a mess on my face and told me I was good enough. Can you believe that prick?! I'm good enough?! To be what?! His whore?! Fuck him! I'm glad that bastard is dead! I'm glad... "

Sam was cut off as Freddie turned her towards him. Holding her tightly against him. While she mumbled again that she was glad.

" I know babe. "

That was all Freddie could say as he just sat there trying his best to comfort his broken girlfriend. Sam lightly kissed the spot between his neck and shoulder. It surprised him as he looked down at her. She tried smiling at him while he pushed her hair out of her face.

Freddie thought to himself how horrible Sam must feel. Not that he could really imagine what she had to go through. He knew that Sam's mom was an alcoholic who never really was around much. And her taste in men left much to be desired but Jesus. One of her so called boyfriends did that to this beautiful woman cradled against him.

Shaking the thought out of his head while noticing how tired Sam suddenly looked. After all she did just travel close to fifteen hours to see him. A soft light snore came from her as he lifted his shoulder. Gently he laid her down on his pillow and covered her up a bit. Quietly he exited the room while closing the door behind him. His roommate Alex and Brandy were both sitting in the common room as Alex approached him.

" So bro. What's new? " He asked with a knowing smirk.

" Nothing dude. Sam traveled a long way and I'm letting her get some rest. " Freddie said with a disheartened look.

" Oh well there's always when she wakes up. " Alex answered back while patting him on the back.

" Sure sure. I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go and get something for her to eat when she wakes up. If she gets up before I'm back let her know. Ok? " He mentioned while heading for the door.

" Alright bro. Will do. "

Freddie left and started his car while driving off...About two hours later he was pulling back into his dorm house. He pulled out a bag of food from In-N-Out and entered the house. Slowly he opened the door to his room. Sam was still peacefully sleeping while he sat on his computer chair. While placing his food and drink on the desk he turned back to gaze at her. Smiling while thinking about just how strong she really was. She had come out of it but she wasn't broken. He might've thought she was earlier. But he knew just how strong she could be.

Kissing her forehead while calling her name. Sams eyes slowly fluttered open while she groaned. Pulling the covers over her head.

" You better have some grub nub butt. " She gurgled out.

" Well of course I do. What boyfriend wouldn't get his girlfriend a delicious and healthy salad? " He said with a snicker.

Pulling the covers back Sam shot him daggers.

" Ugh salad? What the chiz. "

" Yeah a salad between two buns with meat and cheese. Haha."

" Well that sounds a lot better to me. " She said while tossing one of his smaller pillows at his head.

Groggily Sam managed to get into a seated position. Freddie tossed her an Animal Style which she greedily devoured like a woman possessed. She looked up at Freddie.

" Yeah I got you another one. " He said with a chuckle.

" That's my boy. You know mama too well. Now gimmie. " Sam shot back while outstretching her hands.

Freddie tossed her the second burger. Sam started scarfing it down and soon finished off the fries too. Soon followed the rest of her soda and an enormous burp. It caused Freddie to chuckle even more.

" Yeah that's my girl alright. "

Freddie took a seat on his bed next to her. She looked over at him and smiled a bit easier now.

" So now you know. " She stated.

" Yeah and you know what? I don't care about it. " He paused for a moment. " I didn't mean it that way..."

Sam stopped him and took his hand into hers.

" Its ok. I know what you mean. " She said smiling. " I'm just glad you're here. And I know even more now that I love you. And that I'm right for wanting you to be my first. "

" So he didn't? "

Sam just shook her head and mouthed " No ". Freddie smiled for a moment and she brought his hand to her mouth kissing it lightly. Nuzzling it against her cheek. Freddie smiled while Sam pulled him back towards her. She started to whisper.

" I'm ready. "

" Are you completely sure about this? " He asked trying to gauge her.

" Yes babe. " She said while softly kissing his neck just below his ear.

That caused Freddie to shiver and moan slightly. Turning towards his girlfriend while embracing her. His arms wrapping around her waist. He smirked seeing as she was still only wearing her bra. Leaning in his lips tentatively touching hers. A spark could be felt between them. Their tongues parted while both moaned. Pulling her closer against him Freddies tongue slowly entered her mouth. Sam groaned while meeting his. His hands sliding down her back slowly started to unsnap her bra while Sam let her wall fully break open...

A while later both Freddie awoke with a groan as he stretched out. Looking over to his left he could see the sleeping form of Sam while smiling with delight. Leaning over her he lightly kissed her cheek that was barely being covered by a lock of blonde hair. Sams eyes fluttered open as she smirked just a bit.

" Hey stud. " She lightly chuckled.

Freddie smiled at that remark.

" Evening Princess. " He stated while smiling.

Taking her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth while giving it a peck. They both lay against another snuggled under the covers. An unspoken bond had been formed through their release of passion. Giving themselves to one another had been their ultimate seal of love...


End file.
